To Secure What's Yours
by joedan84
Summary: 'No more,' Lana whispered, pulling the trigger.
1. Default Chapter

Started: January 13, 2003

Finished: January 19, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Slight Lana/Lex

Rating: hard R

Category: Horror, Suspense, Drama

Spoilers: None

Summary: "No more," Lana whispered, pulling the trigger.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the really cool action figures Ali bought me for my birthday!

Author's Note: Much profuse thanks to my beta team philtre and LaCasta. They are the greatest thing since sliced bread!

****

To Secure What's Yours

Chapter 1

__

I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind."

It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide.

Am I your one and only desire?

Am I the reason you breathe?

Or am I the reason you cry?

Lana pulled a stark white envelope out from under the windshield wiper of her car. It had nothing on it, only her name scrawled across the front in black. She glanced up and down the deserted street, wondering who could have put it there. She quickly slid into her car, pried open the envelope, and took out the papers. 

Lana's breathing got shallow as she looked at the contents of the envelope. Page after page was filled with evidence that supported a claim against Lex. Lana flipped through the pages, each one bringing Lex's dirty dealings more and more into the light. As she read them she felt a band tighten around her chest.

Lana folded the papers quickly, creating a jagged rip in one in the process. She stuffed the papers into the envelope and threw the envelope to the floor of the car as if it had burned her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, making her knuckles go white. Lana shut her eyes, trying to make the envelope disappear. When she looked down the envelope was still there.

She took a deep breath, slowly letting her hold on the wheel loosen. It had to be a mistake. Lex would never do what people are accusing him of. Right? Now, Lana was seriously starting to doubt her faith in Lex. 

Reality hit with a dull pain. The calls, the secrets, the violent episodes, the change. Lex was hiding something. Something big enough to make Lex go against all his morals and values he worked so hard to erect. Something to make him start acting more like… Like Lionel Luthor. Lana should have seen it earlier, but she had refused to believe it. Even Clark had been trying to avoid Lex lately.

All Lana knew was that she had to get out before Lex drug her down with him. She was afraid of what he would do if he found out that she knew what he was up to. With another worried glance down the street she made her way to the mansion.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

__

Always, always, always, always, 

Always, always, always,

I just can't live without you.

"Lex, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore," Lana said, trying to contain the fluttering of her heart in her chest.

Lex glanced up. "Excuse me?"

Lana took a deep breath, focusing on the air entering and leaving her lungs. "I'm breaking up with you," she repeated, wondering exactly when she had become so afraid of Lex.

"No, you aren't," Lex said calmly, resuming his typing.

"Yes, I am," Lana said with more determination. She stepped forward a step.

"No, you aren't," Lex repeated, not paying attention to her. 

Lana put her hand on the glass top of Lex's desk. "Listen to me, Lex," she said gently.

Lex looked up, emotion flitting across his face. "I forbid you to leave me, Lana."

Lana almost gasped at the edge to his voice. "You forbid me? Lex, what's happened to you?" she said, backing away as if she was afraid the ice in his heart would somehow transfer to hers.

"I've become the man I always wanted to be," Lex answered smugly.

"No, you've become the man your father wanted you to be," Lana said, clenching her jaw so she wouldn't start to cry.

Lex stood and raised his hand as if to slap Lana. Lana flinched back, turning her head to absorb the blow, but it never came. When she looked back up Lex was standing behind his desk, breathing hard.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that," Lex said, his temper flaring. "After all I've done for you, how can you betray me by leaving?"

Lana stepped backwards again, trying to distance herself from Lex. "I don't mean to hurt you, Lex. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you better be," Lex answered, sitting back down. "I'm glad that you're over it now. Get me a bottle of water." Lex sat back down at his computer.

"No, Lex," Lana said softly.

"No?" Lex asked, looking up. "No?! You say no to me?"

Lana nodded. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I have to go. I'm sorry," she repeated, hurrying from the room.

"You'll regret it, Lana! If you leave now you'll regret it," Lex shouted after her. "Believe me, you will!"


	3. 3

Chapter 3

__

I love you, I hate you,

I can't get around you.

I breathe you, I taste you,

I can't live without you.

I just can't take anymore, 

This life of solitude.

I guess that I'm out the door,

And now I'm done with you.

"Lana?" Chloe asked, walking up behind the petite girl. When Lana didn't answer Chloe put her hand on Lana's shoulder.

Lana shrieked, whirling around to see how who behind her.

"Whoa, Lana. Calm down. It's just me," Chloe said, jumping at Lana's outburst.

Lana's breathing returned to normal as she clutched her books to her chest. "Hey, Chloe. Sorry about that."

"You're a little jumpy. You act as if someone's been following you," Chloe teased.

Lana looked from side to side down the hallway with a nervous laugh. "Why would you think that?" she asked, turning back to Chloe with a weak smile.

Chloe followed Lana's eyes. "Because you're jumpy, and looking over your shoulder," Chloe answered with a short laugh as Lana glanced over her shoulder once again. "What's up?"

Lana shrugged, her brown eyes wide. "Not much."

"I haven't seen the infamous Lex Luthor around lately. Please tell me you finally broke up with him before he went completely evil and hurt you," Chloe said, walking with Lana.

"Chloe, can we talk?" Lana asked, stopping and turning to Chloe.

"Uh, sure, Lana," Chloe said in confusion. "We can go sit in the Torch."

Lana nodded gratefully, following Chloe to the Torch office. Lana set her books on a desk, then walked slowly over to the small red couch. Chloe swung her bag onto her desk chair, then flipped on her computer before walking to Lana.

"What's wrong, Lana? I was just kidding about Lex," Chloe said with a long pause. "Okay, I wasn't, but I didn't mean to upset you."

"He's having me followed," Lana said simply, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Come again?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Lana took a deep breath. "I broke up with him-"

"Good for you!" Chloe exclaimed, breaking into a smile.

Lana held up a hand to make Chloe stop talking. "Let me finish. I broke up with him, and he started yelling about making me regret it. He's been having one of his drones follow me, Chloe. I know it," Lana said, pure fear in her eyes.

"Where's Clark when you need him?" Chloe asked under her breath before locking eyes with Lana. "Are you sure?"

Lana nodded. "That's why I jumped when you touched me. I'm so scared, Chloe," Lana said, her voice catching. "He's dangerous. I know how his mind works. I watched him change. Lex would want to hurt me for breaking up with him. He could have me killed in a heartbeat and it wouldn't phase him."

Chloe began to get flustered. She wrung her hands, ran a hand through her hair, then turned around. "We have to find Clark," she said, twirling to face Lana.

Lana stood quickly. "No, we can't! Don't tell Clark. It will be okay. I'm probably just overreacting."

"Lana, I saw the papers in your car. I know what he's capable of, but you're wrong about one thing," Chloe said, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"What?" Lana asked, stepping forward.

"In his own twisted way he loves you, Lana. He could never hurt you physically. If he really wanted to hurt you…" Chloe trailed off. 

"Oh God, Chloe," Lana said, her eyes watering. "He's going to go after you, Clark, and Pete, isn't he? No. No, no, no."

Chloe put on a fake-reassuring smile. "I thought I'd seen someone following me, but I was probably just imagining it. You know all the freaks in Smallville."

Both girls screamed when the office door swung open. Chloe spun on her heel, her shoulder colliding with Lana's.

"Did you girls have another horror movie night last night?" Pete asked, strolling into the room with a grin.

"We better get home," Lana said, moving to the door. "Pete, be safe."

Chloe walked to Pete's side. "Watch your back, okay? We're serious."

Pete gave Chloe a quizzical look. "Whatever you say, Chloe."

"Will you see Clark?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, he's meeting me here," Pete answered, confusion still written over his face.

"Tell him to be careful, okay?" Chloe asked, following Lana out of the door.

"Uh, okay," Pete answered, staring after his friends.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

__

I feel like you don't want me around,

I guess I'll pack all my things,

I guess I'll see you around.

Inside it bottles up until now,

As I walk out your door,

All I hear is the sound.

Always, always, always, always, 

Always, always, always,

I just can't live without you.

Chloe was watching a documentary when she heard a noise. She ignored it, figuring it was probably Lana or Gabe coming home. Then she heard the distinct sound of tinkling glass. Her eyes got wide as she shut off the television and walked slowly from the living room. A black gloved hand was reaching through the now-broken window, trying to open the lock on the front door.

Chloe pressed herself flat against the wall, trying to control her breathing. When she heard the front door swing open she ran. The slickness of her shoes on the linoleum caused her to slip, but she pushed herself up and kept going, racing into her father's room and slamming the door closed. She jumped at the loudness of the noise she had made. Gabe's room was the only room with a lock on the door. She quickly bolted it into place, running to the other side of the bed. 

Chloe listened for footsteps, hearing only her harsh breathing. She snatched the portable phone from its cradle, flipping it on and beginning to dial. A bang on the door caused her to drop the phone with a clatter. When the low bang came again she scrambled to the floor, reaching under the bed for the phone.

"Go away!" she screamed, trying not to cry. "Please, just go away." Chloe took the phone in shaking hands, trying to punch in the correct numbers, but failing in her hurry.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. When the noise of the intruder trying to break in the door came again she ran into the bathroom. She jerked the door shut, leaning against it. "Come on, come on. Dial, damn it!"

She screamed when she heard wood splintering. Only then did she begin to cry. "No. Please, no," she whispered, her tears coming in big sobs.

When the intruder slammed into the bathroom door Chloe shrieked, throwing herself to the opposite wall. "Please. Please leave me alone. Please don't hurt me," she begged.

With a large boom the door flew open. Standing in the splintered doorway stood a man in a black ski mask. Chloe flattened herself against the wall, throwing the phone at the man. It bounced harmlessly off of his chest.

When he advanced on Chloe, she screamed. "No, please. No. No, no, no," she begged, sliding down the wall.

The man pulled a syringe from his pocket and slid off the plastic protective cover. Without a word he walked to Chloe, sinking the syringe into the flesh where her shoulder met her neck. Before Chloe could scream again her eyes fluttered closed.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

__

I love you, I hate you,

I can't get around you.

I breathe you, I taste you,

I can't live without you.

I just can't take anymore, 

This life of solitude.

I guess that I'm out the door,

And now I'm done with you.

"Thank you for seeing me home, Pete," Lana said, glancing around the dark house.

Pete smiled. "No problem. I need to talk to Chloe, anyway." Pete walked into Lana when she stopped abruptly.

Lana's breathing became ragged as she reached behind her and grabbed Pete. "Pete, look," she said, her shoulders heaving.

Pete looked to the doorway and saw the broken window. He quickly stepped around Lana. "Chloe? Chloe!" he yelled into the house. Lana followed close behind him. 

"Chloe?!" he yelled again, with no answer. He turned to Lana. "Stay here." 

Lana nodded numbly, unable to get enough breath to speak. 

Pete walked from room to room before noticing Gabe's busted door. "Chloe?" he asked, walking warily into the room. He ran back into the living room. "Lana?"

Lana was sitting on the couch, tears staining her cheeks. "He took her. He has her, Pete," she said, her hands shaking. "He took Chloe."

Pete knelt in front of Lana. "Who, Lana? Who took Chloe?"

"Lex," she answered in a whisper, looking into his eyes.

Pete stood, pulling Lana to her feet. "We have to get out of here, Lana. He might come back."

Lana allowed herself to be pulled back to Pete's car. "Where are we going?"

"The safest place I know," Pete answered, opening the door for Lana. "Clark's."


	6. 6

Chapter 6

__

I love you, I hate you.

I can't live without you.

I left my head around your heart,

Why would you tear my world apart?

Always, always, always, always.

Lana woke the next morning when her cell phone rang. She flipped it on, rubbing her eyes. "Hello?

"I told you not to leave me, Lana. I warned you," came a sinister voice.

Lana sat upright in bed. "Lex? Lex, what have you done with Chloe? Where is she?"

As Lana said it she heard a scream in the background. "Leave me alone, you bastard!"

"Chloe?" Lana asked, her eyes watering. "What are you doing to her?!"

"Listen closely, Lana," Lex hissed. "You can save her if you come to the plant."

"No! Lana, don't listen! Lana!!" Chloe screamed.

Lex chuckled. "Meet me there in exactly half an hour. If you are not alone, I will kill her."

"No, Lex," Lana pleaded. "Don't hurt her. I'll come alone. I promise."

"Lana, no!" Chloe screamed in the background. Lana heard a shriek, then couldn't hear Chloe's voice anymore.

Lana began to cry. "No more, Lex. No. Don't hurt her. I'll come. Alone. I promise!"

"Half an hour," Lex sneered. With a click he was gone. 

Lana jumped from the bed, throwing her clothes on. She crept quietly out to the hall, hearing Clark and Pete's hushed voices in Clark's room. She winced when the floor squeaked under her step. 

Lana walked quietly down the stairs. She could hear Martha talking softly in the living room to Jonathan. As quietly as she could she walked to the place where Jonathan kept the shotgun. She took it out, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming into the room. She grabbed a few bullets, then hurried out the back door, grabbing Pete's keys from the kitchen table.

Lana held her breath while she started the car, hoping that Clark couldn't hear her. She rolled the car out onto the dirt road, then sped to the LexCorp plant.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

__

I see the blood all over your hands.

Does it make you feel more like a man?

Was it all just a part of your plan?

The pistol's shaking in my hands, 

And all I hear is the sound.

"Ow! Please stop. Let me go. She won't come, Lex," Lana heard Chloe yell. "Just let me go!"

"Oh, she'll come if she values your friendship at all," Lex replied.

"I'm here, Lex," Lana said, walking into the room. "Let her go."

Lex began to laugh when he saw the shotgun clutched in Lana's hands. "What do you think you're going to do with that? You could never shoot anyone, Lana," he said, keeping a tight grip on his small gun.

Lana gasped when she saw Chloe. Her arms and face was bruised, a cut welling on her cheek."Lana, go. Please. Get out. I'll be fine," Chloe begged from where she stood in front of Lex.

Lex jerked on the handful of Chloe's hair he had. "Shut up, Chloe," he said angrily.

"No," Chloe hissed back. "Lana, run!"

"I warned you," Lex said, slamming the butt of his gun into the back of Chloe's head. The force of the hit made Chloe fly forward, her head bounced against the concrete with a sickening thud.

"Chloe! Nooo!" Lana yelled, watching her friend fall as if it were in slow motion.

Lex only laughed. "I told her to shut up," he said with a malicious smile.

Lana raised the rifle, cocking the gun. It shook as she tried to hold it steady. As Lex laughed she pointed the gun at his heart. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, Lex. I won't let you."

Lex smirked at Lana. "What are you going to do? You know you can't kill me," he said, confidently.

Lana's breathing was shallow, coming out raspy. "No more," Lana whispered, pulling the trigger. The recoil threw her off balance and the gun went up a few inches. She yelped as she was pushed back a step. When she recovered Lex was staggering backwards, a growing blood stain on his shirt.

"Lana," he said, his voice a gurgle. He reached for her. The motion knocked him over and he fell forward, landing on his knees. With a wet thud he fell forward, becoming completely still.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

__

I love you, I hate you.

I can't get around you.

I breathe you, I taste you.

I can't live without you.

I just can't take anymore this life of solitude.

I guess that I'm out the door,

And now I'm done with you.

Tears ran in rivers down Lana's cheeks. The gun fell from her hand, clattering to the floor. She watched as a puddle of blood formed under Lex. 

When Chloe moaned, Lana blinked, snapping out of her trance. She ran to Chloe's side. 

"Chloe? Chloe," Lana said, putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe moaned again, trying to stand up. Her legs gave out and she fell.

Lana wrapped an arm around Chloe, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, Chloe. It's okay now."

Blood ran down Chloe's face from the cut on her head. She held Lana as tightly as she could, letting Lana support her. "Lex," she said, wincing at the pain of speaking.

Lana half-dragged Chloe out of the plant. "He's dead, Chloe. He's dead."

"So, it's all over?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Lana used her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Yeah, it's all over."

"Good, because I'm tired of being kidnapped. Next time it's your turn," Chloe said, gasping for breath.

Lana laughed tightly. "Sure, Chloe. It's my turn."

Chloe leaned against the car as Lana opened the door. "I'll make sure the next evil thing, be it man or mutant, gets the memo," she said, falling into the car.

Lana ran to her side, jumping into the car. She started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. 

"Ooh, Pete's gonna be mad that I got blood in his car," Chloe said, leaning back in the seat.

Lana glanced at Chloe. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Lana?" Chloe asked, turning her head to look at the brunette.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Lana asked, maneuvering the car to Smallville Medical Center.

"Thank you," Chloe answered, her voice full of her gratitude. 

Lana glanced at Chloe once again. "You're welcome. I couldn't let him hurt you."

Chloe put her hand to her cut, gasping at the pain. "You really killed him?"

Lana nodded numbly. "Yeah. I shot him in the chest. I killed him," Lana said, her voice becoming a whisper.

"Good," Chloe replied, closing her eyes. "Good."


	9. 9

Chapter 9

__

I love you, I hate you.

I can't live without you.

I love you, I hate you. 

I can't live without you.

I just can't take anymore this life of solitude.

I pick myself off the floor,

And now I'm done with you.

Always, always, always.

Lana sat on the Kent's couch, beside Chloe. Pete and Clark sat on either end of the couch, as if they were protecting the girls. The four were watching the television.

"And now for a news bulletin. As we reported earlier, local high schooler Chloe Sullivan was held captive at the LexCorp plant by Lex Luthor. Her classmate, roommate, and friend, Lana Lang came to her rescue. We are not sure as to the nature of the incident, but it was concluded with Ms. Lang shooting Mr. Luthor in self-defense. Mr. Luthor was presumed dead, as told to the police by Ms. Lang, and Ms. Sullivan. However, upon entering the plant, police could find no sign of Mr. Luthor's body. If anyone knows anything as to his whereabouts please call the police immediately."

"No," Lana whispered. "He's dead. I killed him. He's dead."

"I thought…" Clark trailed off. 

"You shot him," Pete pointed out, looking at Lana.

All four jumped when a knock sounded on the door.

"It's not over," Chloe said softly.

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
